Le papillon de fumée
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Petite tranche de lyrisme, une fenêtre ouverte sur la mélancolie d'un moment imaginaire. Battousaï reçoit l'ordre d'éliminer le père de Kaoru.


Il ne s'agit ici que d'un exercice à la plume, rien d'autre qu'une élucubration mélancolique de mon cerveau en bout de course. Ne lisez pas pour l'action, sinon pour la poésie des mots et les peintures qui se déroulent dans l'esprit comme de la brume d'une bougie. 700 mots, pas un de plus.

* * *

Les noms arrivaient dans une enveloppe noire, comme si le deuil avait commencé avant que la mort ne frappe. Katsura ne l'appelait jamais directement pour ce genre d'affaire. Un coursier, une enveloppe, un nom. C'était tout. Parfois, Kenshin se demandait qui de l'encre ou du sabre était le plus cruel. Quelques coups de pinceaux, un peu de cire pour sceller le tout, voici comment des centaines de vies venaient à s'éteindre. Comment s'enclenchait le compte à rebours. Main figée sur l'enveloppe encore fermée, Kenshin ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, c'est avec détermination qu'il arracha le sceau et ouvrit la missive.

Les noms ne signifiaient rien pour lui. Juste un enchainement de signes et de symboles, comme une carte dont l'itinéraire le mènerait jusqu'à sa cible. C'était un son qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de prononcer. C'était un objectif.

''_Kamiya Kochijiro.''_

Des lignes, des traits, de l'encre sur du papier. Allons, il faut suivre le tracé. Au bout, il n'y a rien d'important. Juste un travail, un seul coup de sabre. Battousaï ne manque jamais son coup.

Un nom, ce n'est jamais rien qu'une tache d'encre sur du papier. Kenshin se demande à quel moment il a cessé d'y croire…

La maison est silencieuse. Le jardin désert. Seul le dojo est éclairé. La flamme d'une bougie vacille derrière les panneaux de papier de riz. Un jeu d'ombres chinoises semble danser entre les carreaux de bois fin. Un chien se meut en papillon, qui vole et fond, devient ours, homme, un grand sourire et un drôle d'oiseau. Un rire enchanté s'élève dans la nuit noire. Comme des dizaines de clochettes, aussi cristallines que de l'eau. Et un autre, plus grave, mais empli de chaleur. Au milieu des ombres mouvantes, une seule reste figée. Celle d'un père et de sa fille.

Les mains de Koshijiro font des nœuds, ses doigts s'entrelacent et se séparent, se plient et reviennent avec la force et l'assurance des doigts de guerrier. Des doigts qui ont maintes fois brandi le sabre, fermes et solides. Entre ses paumes, les mains de sa fille lui paraissent si fragiles, si ténues, un rien les briserait. Blanches comme de la porcelaine, douces comme de la soie, aussi chaleureuses que la bougie dont la flamme les réchauffe tendrement dans le froid de la nuit. Kaoru le regarde de ses grands yeux émerveillés. Koshijiro ébauche un sourire douloureux. Battousaï est là, dehors…

Il observe. Le jeu d'ombres chinoises est étrangement envoûtant. L'enfant rit. Il ignorait qu'on pût rire ainsi. À l'intérieur, il sent l'homme se tendre. Son ki s'agite. Sans un bruit il s'approche, rôde, tourne autour du fragile bâtiment où brille doucement une chaleur qui n'a rien à voir avec la bougie. Il attend. Il observe. Lentement, l'homme se relève. Sa silhouette se déploie sur les panneaux blancs. Ses épaules sont crispées. Il a senti le regard du prédateur. Pourtant, il n'en montre rien. Et lorsqu'il quitte le dojo, sa fille dans ses bras, la bougie est toujours allumée. Il reviendra.

Il se tient droit, il observe. Le Battousaï est bien jeune pour un assassin. Une mâchoire ferme, la cambrure de son nez déterminée. Un regard d'acier, comme de l'or en fusion. Et ces cheveux rouges, une cascade sanglante qui ruisselle de ses tempes à son cou, de son cou à ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains, jusqu'à la pointe de son sabre. Mais ses joues ! Oh, ses joues. Ce visage encore juvénile par endroits, ses mains fermes et assurées sur la garde, ses jambes solidement campées dans le sol, et pourtant un tel air de bambin ! Koshijiro voudrait pleurer.

Dans son lit, petite Kaoru dort profondément. Ses petits poings serrés sur sa couverture, ses jolis yeux endormis tels deux plumes de jais posées sur le renflement rosé de ses joues. Au dehors, tout est calme. Rien ne bouge. Proie et prédateur se regardent. Elle ignore qu'au petit matin, on viendrait la chercher à grands cris. Une mare de sang, une mer de curieux et son père, son si tendre et intègre papa, allongé là, tout froid, son visage triste décoré d'une fleur de sang. Cette nuit-là, Koshijiro pleura pour sa fille… mais n'esquissa pas un geste contre l'adolescent.


End file.
